Opposite Day
by romanticidiot
Summary: Slash. SiriusRemus. One shot. It's Opposite Day. Fun. But not if someone doesn't play the game. Damn them.


DISCLAIMER: It's been so long since I wrote a fic I almost forgot this. I don't own these characters. Or the place. Or Opposite Day. 

**WARNING: **I may have been a way a while, but that doesn't mean I'm changing my pairing. Still slash.

Opposite Day By 

**LizzY Tears**

"Wake up, Moony, it's Opposite Day!"

Remus rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head. Sometimes, he really hated living in a dorm.

"Moo_ny_! Get _up!_ It's Opposite Day!" Sirius was as insistent as that damn ghoul that Remus found and freed, which decided that he, Remus, was his father and didn't go away until Professor McGonogall vanquished it. Or exorcised it. Or – whatever. The point was that Sirius reminded Remus of the ghoul.

"It's Opposite Day, it' s Opposite Day, it's Opposite Day!"

After five minutes of this singsongy effervescence, Remus decided that Sirius was worse than the ghoul.

"It's _obviously not_ Opposite Day, if you keep saying it is Opposite Day!" Remus snapped finally and shot up in bed to glare majestically at Sirius, who suddenly cowered near the bedpost.

"But -." Sirius began.

"No buts. Opposite Day does not just begin after you say it's Opposite Day. If you wanted to say it properly, you should say, 'it's not Opposite Day.' And if you wanted to be even more correct, you should say, 'it's not Parallel Night' or something. So there." Remus finished his tirade and glared at his friend. "But I see that's too confusing for you, so … okay, it's Opposite Day." He amended.

"Yay." Sirius said and opened his mouth to continue, but Remus cut in.

"Now can I go back to sleep?"

"No. Er yes." Sirius said, his forehead puckering in confusion.

"Good." Remus sighed and lay back down, pulling on the bed curtains.

"But … it's Opposite Day!" Sirius cried, pulling the curtain open again. "I said yes, which means no."

Remus stared at him for a long, calculating minute.

"Think about what you just said, Padfoot, and wake me when you figure it out." He said eventually, very slowly and then sharply snapped the bed curtains shut and spelled them safely impermeable. He gleaned some small satisfaction from the painful sounding grunts of Sirius presumably trying first to open the curtain then to figure out just what he had said. When the grunts faded away, along with the footsteps, Remus deemed it safe to open his curtains and get up. This was going to be a long day.

When Remus reached the hall, he realised Sirius had finally gotten the hang of Opposite Day, and so had the rest of Gryffindor.

"Goodnight, Remus. Don't have some toast. You don't want butter?" Asked James, grinning triumphantly.

"Yes, thank you James, I'll have toast and butter." Remus told him, sitting down. "Do you want some juice?"

"No." James said and then looked outraged when Remus put the pitcher down without pouring some for James. "Hey!"

Remus looked innocently at him.

"You said no." Remus said.

"But … but, it's Opposite Day!" James spluttered indignantly, hurt and wanting juice.

"Yes, apparently." Remus agreed. "But I'm not playing."

"Party pooper." James pouted and poured his own juice.

"Yes." Remus agreed placidly. "I do enhance the party, don't I?"

James couldn't think of an answer to that, so he choked on his juice. Just to prove a point.

:o :o :o

"I don't need your help with this, Remus." Sirius told him later, in Potions.

"Okay, good." Remus replied and ignored him for the rest of the lesson. Sirius looked very hurt.

"I love you." He muttered under his breath, shooting glances across the table.

"I'm so glad you love me." Remus said amiably. "I love you too."

This could actually turn out quite fun. Apart from the scary sparks shooting from Sirius' cauldron, anyway.

:o :o :o

"Remus! Can you please not help me with this essay? It's not due tomorrow and I've almost finished!"

"Good on you, Sirius!" Remus said warmly, looking up from his book. "I knew I'd bred a scholar! There's a chocolate frog in my drawer if you want it, you've been so good at getting your work done today. I haven't had to help you once."

Sirius looked ready to cry.

"Remus! Please, please, don't help."

Remus held up his hand.

"Don't worry, I won't. I know how much you want to do this by yourself. Go and tell Lilly how well you've done. I'm sure she'll want to know."

Sirius did leave the room, but Remus didn't think he'd gone to find Lilly.

:o :o :o

When the Common Room clock chimed 12:00am, Remus got up from his bed and went down to the Common Room, where, as he expected, Sirius was seated at the large desk, writing feverishly. Sirius glanced up as he entered.

"Come here." He growled and went back to work. Remus came there. He peered over the other boy's shoulder.

"No." He shook his head and leaned over to point at the parchment. "That date is wrong."

"Yes, it is." Sirius insisted.

"It is, yes. That's what I just told you."

"Can you please keep playing games!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, throwing down his quill.

"You're the one playing games!" Remus retorted.

"I am too! You're the one who's playing Opposite Day when everyone else isn't!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up from the desk.

"I think Opposite Day is an incredibly stupid game." Remus told him loftily.

"So? That means you can play it! It's just something tedious to make more time!"

"Then what's the big deal?" Remus demanded. "It's not like you made it up so I'd fall in love with you or something!"

Sirius stopped.

"Yes, it is." He said angrily, shaking his head.

Remus stared for a moment.

"I love you!" Sirius spat spitefully and tried to flounce from the room.

"Sirius …" Remus said quietly, grabbing his arm. "Opposite Day ended at midnight."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"How do you know that about Opposite Day?"

"You call Opposite Day every third month." Remus explained. "I will pick up something eventually."

"But…" Sirius said hopelessly. "That means."

"Yes. You just told me that you made Opposite Day today so that you could make me fall in love with you and that … you love me."

"Oh." Sirius said. "Bugger."

"Mmhmm. Now is that a trick played by the Opposite Day pixies or do I need to call my Dad to defend my honour …" The lame joke fell heavily between them.

"Um …" Sirius said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "What would you say if I blamed the pixies?"

"Damn." Remus said honestly and then regretted it. He blushed and looked at the floor.

"And if I said you needed to call your father?" Sirius continued.

"Um … screw my father?"

"Rather not." Sirius said disdainfully, immediately. "You, however …"

"This is awkward." Remus stated obviously.

"Yes, rather." Sirius agreed. "So can we kiss and be done with it?"

Remus shrugged.

"May as well."

So they did.

Or rather, didn't. Because the clock in the Hogwarts Common Room was five minutes fast … those damn Opposite Day pixies. Oh well. They're not saying anything and neither am I.

Author's Note 

How random. A story from me. I'm ever so sorry for lack of stories lately. I've just had no inspiration to write anything these past 6 months. It's kinda bad 'cos I am doing a Creative Writing degree, but I'm trundling through that.

Anyways … I wanted to apologise not only for my lack of stories (I can't promise an increase either, I'm sorry), but also for not responding to the questions in the lovely reviews I receive. Some of you ask questions, and I would love to respond to them, it's just that my home computer is old and temperamental and won't let me use the respond to review function thing, and my Uni computers … I feel oddly guilty reading fanfiction on a computer that is probably urgently needed for somebody's doctorate assignment, so I only use them for emergencies. I'm really sorry, if anybody has any emergency questions, sending an e-mail straight to my inbox with the address in my profile is a much safer option.

Um yeah. That's about it. I hope this satisfies – I've got a headache from trying to figure out that last scene, with the odd backwards declaration. That's more confusing than you'd think. But I am a self confessed ditz, I claim it, so yeah. This idea has probably been done before, but you get that. It's my way now.

I better go now, should get some sleep before rehearsal tomorrow.

Love you all!

LizzY


End file.
